Charles Xavier
History Origin Charles Fracnis Xavier (often known as "Professor X") is the founder of the X-men, they are named after the initial of his surname. He is the most powerful telepath on earth, but he cannot walk and uses a wheelchair (later a high-tech hovercraft) to get around. Powers and Abilities Professor Charles Xavier is an Omega Class Telepath, and possesses vast psionic powers: Telepathy: Xavier has the ability to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles, and can greatly increase this radius with extreme effort. When synched with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on the planet. Xavier's telepathy was enhanced after being thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, which also restored his lost mutation. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' An ability that can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' This ability allows Xavier to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' This ability allows him to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferral:'' The ability to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body would be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Professor X formerly also possessed low-level telekinetic abilities, though these no longer seem to exist. They appear to be part of his genes however, as Cassandra Nova has telekinetic abilities and is basically a clone of Xavier. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter on a low level with the energy of his thoughts. Phoenix Force (formerly): Charles Xavier briefly possessed a fraction of the Phoenix Force during his time with the Starjammers. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters